


Impulse

by Thene



Series: By A Hundred Cuts (FFXIII drabbles) [1]
Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, First Person, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thene/pseuds/Thene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning, to self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse

I live on Pulse.

Running through its fissures, drinking its springs, inhaling the smoke it breathes out. I am of its nature, blood drawn by insects and cieth, pouring down the faultwarrens, pulse feeding pulse, surviving. The sky knows my name. The god of its pain in defeat chose me.

I am made by Pulse. Pulse beneath skin, pulse directed. Impulse. Never certain. Always there. I am Pulse. Pulse opening, Pulse seeing through my eyes.

I live on Pulse. I am purged, exiled, I have no other home. I have no other people; our future is Pulse, shambling or stone.


End file.
